Ark 4 Episode 20: Phase One: Martial Law
Particapints *Keyome Tasanagi *Ginsukei Yanazuka *Alex Stone Phase One Keyome looked up with a bright smile on his face as he made his way to the standing spot. In downtown district two Keyome Tasanagi stood with his head up in a black suit with a red tie. His hair down he had made sure not to shave to make himself look older to the public. About 3,000 people in District 2 to come see the man speak. The mayor stood next to him, along with his Aniki Ginsueki on his right side. Keyome smirked at the cheering crowd. His eyes...were glowing red through the shades on his face. Tv cameras all zoomed in and aiming at the male as they presented this event all throughout the United States. Keyome had Maru Jietai soliders all along the roof tops that moved with him all armed to the T with weapons and there armor. Kind of like his own secret service. Even behind him stood 20 Maru Jeitai men. And in the stands were a long line of Kagemaru men acting out as body gaurds to hold people off. Keyome even had a bomb module in his pocket that had a lock on device connected to his shades that were installed with a lock on system that read his brain waves. All he had to do was press the module and the bomb from the Kagemaru building would fire and kill whoever it was he targeted. He himself, was locked and loaded to go. The Introduction "People of Kasaihana city! I am Mayor Glanskin Phillip. Here to thank you all for coming to hear the young Entepernuer Keyome Tasanagi speak about his new ideas, and things he'd like to present to the people. Of you all would be so kind as to stay silent throughout his speech. Thank you." The mayor nodded yet the people were still talking...all into they saw the male stand on the pedestal. "Hello... Kasaihana city. You all know, who I am. And I.know... who you are. Your a strong, batch of beautiful, intelligent people. Your integrity is known throughout the world, we are a strong city. Yes we are. Also...anyone see the Blitz ball game against Marumaru city last night!!!!! " the crowd cheered out screaming and yelling about there victory. Keyome smirked. "THAT was an awesome, game. " he said laughing a bit. " I bet jay Thomas wont try to block our bog boy Gonnamen again will.he huh!? " they all laughed at his joke recalling events of the Game. "Anyways..." he said laughing a bit still * That's it Keyome... got em wrapped around your finger* "I myself has formed a Military power besides the KPD... and yes they may prove as frieghtning. But the Maru Jietai... are your friends. And they want to help you because..."Keyome pointed out to the Area of District 3. "They... Refuse... to do.. A DAMN THING DONT THEY!? " the crowd cheered. "They lie! They cheat! Murderours! Monsters! They don't care about you! They don't care about us! " they crowed cheered louder, agreeing with Keyome. " im going to place Maru Jietai men all throughout the city to truly protect you, like the way you need, and want to be protected..." The mayor clapped his hands in acknowledgement. " You see, the KPD has tried to make me out as a monster on countless occasions because of hatred! Once, when Danchou was head if the Soramaru Clan, they helped him criminalize me! But I brought him to justice! And then, just a few weeks ago with Ryoji trying to arrest me for an 'Assault and battery charge '!? Are you kidding MEE!?! " The crowd continued to feed off of the speech. " Last week when Donnie Yun was notified as missing again! The KPD did nothing... NOTHING! To find him! He could be dead for all we know! One of the Savior's of this city! And they don't even care! They LET Thomas Flint get away with his countless crimes dispute having full notification on his actions!! They care about nothing but there power and self gain..they are not.. our protectors... but..." Keyome tilted his head down calming down a bit. "I...." he shook his head bringing in Alex, Ginsueki, and the mayor hugging them all tightly. "We... will... Protect you..."the crowd was inflamed in excitement, overwhelmed even. They clapped, screaming and yelling. After another 20 minutes. The speech was over, people were seen taking pictures with Maru Jietai members. Alex, Ginsueki, And Keyome were all walking to The Kagemaru limo. Once all seated "Driver, take us to the New restaurant on the west side of District 2 so I can meet up with that construction agency. " the driver nodded "Yes Sir Mr.Tasanagi. " Keyome smirked and crossed his arms. "Ginsueki, I need you to Find Anna... none of our men have been successful..." Keyome pulled out a suitcase with about 60,000 dollars in it. " Here's your weeks pay. And ill throw in a bonus once Anna's been brought to me.." he turned his attention down to the road ahead. Looking at the Maru Jietai members as they patrolled through the city. " haha.. martial law completed. Now... time for phase 2.." Category:ARK 4